El Retraro del Olvido
by Mary Neko-chan
Summary: No siempre se necesita demostrar algo para sentirlo... Miau!Un fic de DN Angel sobre en su gran mayoria de mi personaje favorito de la serie, Satoshi Hiwatari, es una historia sencilla que solo muestra una faceta mas de este frio muchacho, Mary Neko se ri


**EL RETRATO DEL OLVIDO**

_Muchas veces el amar termina dañándonos mas_

_que las cosas que pueden terminar con nuestra vida_

_Mary Lain_

La lluvia caía lentamente pero sin interrupción sobre el cristal de aquel balcón, persistente, fría, que empañaba todo un vaho helado que dejaba cualquier vista nublada, sin embargo, pese a todas las gotas de agua que cayesen sobre aquel ventanal, pese a todo el frío invernal que llenaba las casas y las tibias habitaciones que en estas residían, se veía claramente el reflejo de aquel muchacho cuya cabeza estaba apoyada contra el lado opuesto del ventanal resguardado de aquella tormenta, llevaba ahí ya mucho tiempo, muchos minutos, muchas horas...

El chico miraba perdidamente hacia las afueras del lugar sin el mas mínimo interés en la lluvia que amenazaba con romper el techo, solo tenia la vista puesta en un punto fijo sin rumbo aparente, el chico exhalo suavemente el aire de sus pulmones, por alguna razón era igual de frío que el que empañaba aquel pedazo de cristal, sus ojos se desviaron y un muchacho de ojos azules como el hielo ártico, los cuales destellaban detrás de una gafas le devolvía una resentida mirada, aquel muchacho reflejado mantuvo aquel semblante enfadado mientras el contacto visual había durado

- ¿Por qué?...- pensó - ¿Por qué?

El chico se llevo una mano a la cara, cerrando sus fríos ojos, intentando quitarse aquellos dolorosos sentimientos de la cabeza, sin embargo cada vez que se hacia aquella pregunta, mas dudas persistían y afloraban en su mente, lejos de relajarse, el chico comenzó a apretar tanto la mano que tenia sobre la cara que las gafas comenzaron a doblarse por la fuerza de sus jóvenes dedos, el muchacho arremetió contra el espejo mientras que el sonido de el cristal de sus gafas rompiéndose se mantenía al unísono del cristal de ventanal cayendo en pedazos debido al tremendo golpe con el que el chico descargo su puño, fragmentos de cristal entremezclados con incontables chorros de sangre salieron en todas direcciones, salpicando aquella habitación con fuerza, e incluso sobre la blanca mejilla de aquel chico el cual no había parecido percatarse de que su mano estaba herida, con fragmentos de cristal incrustados, mientras que la sangre, fría y oscura fluía sin tregua por sus dedos y goteaba hasta el charco que había formando en el piso en el cual estaba arrodillado, con la mirada hacia el suelo, el muchacho del reflejo le miraba en infinidad de fragmentos a los cuales había quedado reducido, con ayuda del pálido reflejo de la luna que brillaba débilmente debido a la tormenta la cual comenzaba a invadir aquella habitación, empapando el suelo, diluyendo la sangre con la que se mezclaba gota a gota para desteñirla. El joven alzo la mirada lentamente, su cabello del mismo color que el cielo sin nubes estaba completamente húmedo, del cual caían ligeras gotas de lluvia por sus mejillas hasta su cuello y empapaban su ropa, gota a gota, su sangre seguía fluyendo y caía en un suave estremecimiento que ondeaba el agua, la cual al contacto la desbarataba y la despojaba de su color original. Su mirada se quedo clavada unos momentos en los restos brillantes de aquel ventanal

- ¿Por qué...? Daisuke Niwa...- susurro

Al día siguiente en un lugar lejano a ese, el Sol comenzaba a levantarse por entre las colinas comenzando a teñir el cielo con los colores amarillentos y rojizos del alba, sus rayos cubrían rápidamente todos los lugares, entrando por entre las cortinas de las habitaciones, pese a eso, no era razón suficiente para despertar al bulto que se formaba bajo las sabanas de la cama superior de la litera, aquel bulto se removió en su lugar y volvió a quedarse quieto, el sonido de unos pasos se acercaba a la habitación donde estaba aquella cama, abrió lentamente la puerta y se acerco sigilosamente y de manera furtiva hasta la cama donde estaba aquel bulto...

- ¡¡BUENOS DÍAS DAI-CHAAAAAN!

- ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Hubo un gran estrépito y unos segundo de confusión antes de que todo se aclarara, el bulto se revolvió frenéticamente quitándose las sabanas y los edredones de encima, unos cabellos pelirrojos asomaron por entre ellas, seguidos de unos grandes ojos de igual color que su cabello con aspecto tanto asustado como anonadado, una sonrisa color lila se asomaba a un lado de la cama mientras que unos femeninos e infantiles ojos verdes como la hierba le miraban divertidos

- ¡Uy, uy, uy Dai-chan! No deberías asustarte cuando alguien te desea los buenos días, terminarías gritando toda la mañana- dijo la chica sonriendo

- ¡¡Towa-chan! ¡¡Que sustos me vienes a poner tan temprano en la mañana- dijo el muchacho

Towa se puso las manos en la cintura mientras le devolvía una nueva mirada llena de reproche y disgusto

- ¿¡Temprano?- pregunto la chica con la nariz apenas a un palmo de la del chico - ¡Son las 12 de día holgazán!

El pelirrojo se sobresalto al escuchar aquellas palabras e intento quitarse nuevamente las sabanas de encima ante la mirada de diversión de Towa, quien le dedico una sonrisita antes de bajarse de las escaleras que subían a la cama de el, con expresión infantil salió dando saltitos de la habitación sin antes detenerse antes de cerrar la puerta para volver la vista al muchacho

- No tardes Dai-chan, o comerás en lugar de tomar el desayuno- dijo Towa

- Si...- contesto el, desperezándose

El chico aun somnoliento pese al tremendo susto que paso al momento de despertar, comenzó a quitarse la pijama desabotonando lentamente la camisa mientras no se preocupaba por reprimir un descomunal bostezo, después de bajar de la cama, fue a su armario mientras se frotaba los ojos, fue cuando entonces vio el reloj que tenia sobre la mesada, al principio creyó no estar viendo bien debido a que sus ojos aun estaban algo empañados y su vista borrosa debido a que acababa de despertar de una estrepitosa manera como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada justamente en la cabeza, se acerco un poco mas y se froto nuevamente los ojos con la intención de ver mejor, entonces soltó una exclamación de sorpresa

- ¡¡PERO SI APENAS SON LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA, TOWA-CHAN ME HA ENGAÑADO!

Afuera, en la sala se escuchaban ruidos de tremendos desastres de aquella habitación, mientras que Towa se reía por lo bajo, a un lado suyo, una mujer de cabello corto y claro mantenía la mirada fija en la sartén en la que estaba cocinando el desayuno con la sonrisa carmesí en los labios

- ¿Qué es ese menudo ruido?- pregunto un hombre que entraba en esos momentos al lugar, tenia el cabello negro alborotado y pinta de aun no haber despertado por completo

- Debe ser Dai-chan- respondió la mujer que estaba cocinando- En un momento estará listo el desayuno Kosuke-san

- Ah, la comida de Emiko-san es la mejor- contesto Kosuke

- Claro que si- dijo un hombre ya mayor que se hallaba sentado- ¿Mmm, que menudo alboroto esta armando Daisuke no?

- Si- respondió Kosuke

Unos paso agitados llegaron hasta donde estaban todos ellos

- ¿Pues como no voy a alterarme si Towa-chan me ha engañado diciéndome que era medio día?- exclamo Daisuke con enfado

Towa y Emiko comenzaron a reírse ahogadamente mientras estaban de espaldas

- ¿Neee, que es tan gracioso Okaa-san?- pregunto Daisuke

- Gomen, Dai-chan, pero yo le pedí a Towa-chan que te dijera eso para que despertaras temprano- dijo Emiko

- Aun así no se me hace gracioso que me despierten con tremendo susto- recalco el pelirrojo

Kosuke y el abuelo se rieron brevemente mientras Daisuke se sentaba en la mesa, el chico lanzo un profundo suspiro y volvió a tallarse los ojos, mientras que el abuelo bebía unta taza de te habitual, Towa se acercaba con los primeros platos del desayuno en la bandejita que solía llevar para servir las cosas en la mesa, mientras que le listón de su delantal ondeaba suavemente con cada paso suyo, acercándose al abuelo y después a Kosuke, en tanto, Emiko le servia el desayuno a Daisuke

- Aquí tienes Dai-chan- dijo Emiko alegremente con su amable sonrisa en los labios carmesí

- Mmm.. Arigatou- contesto el chico

Towa y Emiko se sentaron a la mesa y todos comenzaron a comer

- Itadakimazu..

Daisuke comenzaba apenas a comer el delicioso arroz al vapor de su madre cuando su padre, Kosuke le dirigió la palabra

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy Daisuke? Emiko-san y Towa-chan irán al mercado ¿las acompañaras?

Daisuke estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el bocado que tenia en la boca, pero se contuvo de escupirlo poniéndose una mano en la boca al tiempo que tosía y su abuelo le daba golpecitos en la espalda

- No creo que sea necesario Kosuke-san- dijo Emiko- Towa-chan y yo seremos suficientes, ¿no es así Towa-chan?

Towa se limito a agachar la cabeza con una risita nerviosa, cada vez que Emiko iba al mercado era como traer este a la casa y evito contestar metiendose un bocado de pescado en la boca, por su parte Daisuke había logrado tragarse su respectivo bocado de arroz con el que se había atragantado hace unos segundos atrás, recobro la postura y tosió un poco

- No, creo que iré al parque, tengo ganas de bocetar algo- dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Ah, Daisuke, siempre buscas una nueva inspiración para tus obras- dijo el abuelo contento

Daisuke sonrió abiertamente y volvió a enfrascarse en su tazón de arroz del desayuno, mientras que With subía a la mesa trepándose por las piernas del chico

- ¿Kyu?

- With, no esta bien que estés sobre la mesa en medio del desayuno- le dijo el abuelo a la criaturita

With agacho la cabecita en señal de disculpa y salto de la mesa mientras que un curioso sonido provino repentinamente de su estomago, todos rieron brevemente y Towa se levanto para alzar a With

- Venga, te dare algo de desayunar glotón- dijo la chica

- ¡kyu, kyu!

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Daisuke subió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar su libreta de bocetos y sus materiales de arte, mientras que With subía aun cargado con fresas en sus patitas delanteras completamente feliz de la vida, Daisuke le sonrió y metió las cosas a su maletín

- Seguro que hoy hace un gran día para dibujo ¿No, With?- pregunto el chico a la criatura

- ¡Kyu!

Daisuke dejo a With comiendo fresas y galletas mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal

- ¡Itekimasu!- dijo el pelirrojo

- Ve con cuidado- le aconsejo su padre despidiéndole con un movimiento de la mano

- Dai-chan, no llegues tarde- dijo Emiko- he enviado una nota

Daisuke casi se cae al suelo al escuchar eso

- Hai... Okaa-san...- suspiro resignado el muchacho

- No lo olvides Daisuke, a las 8 exactamente- dijo el abuelo

Daisuke se fue con aire resignado de la casa tras cerrar la puerta principal mientras caminaba lentamente bajo el cielo azul el cual emanaba rayos cálidos del sol que resplandecía agradablemente sobre la ciudad, en tanto el maletín con los materiales de arte se balanceaba ligeramente en un vaivén a cada paso del chico

- Jos, y justo hoy que el día esta tan hermoso tengo que actuar como ladrón- se lamento el chico

- ¡Venga Daisuke! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Al fin y al cabo es tu trabajo- dijo una voz grave y varonil dentro de el

- Dark...- dijo el chico- Chigau ne... es que yo quería quedarme hasta el ocaso, es cuando se tiene mejor vista de la ciudad

- ¿Hmmm? ¿Harás una nueva obra de arte?- pregunto la voz de Dark

- Aja- asintió Daisuke

- Je, no tienes remedio Daisuke- dijo Dark

Daisuke siguió caminando en silencio hasta la fuente que estaba cerca del parque ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos para inspirarse en el arte, llegando con paso lentos, suspiro el viento de la hierba refrescada de la mañana, olía bien y su animo se tranquilizo, se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y comenzó a sacar sus materiales, tomo su libreta y la abrió en una nueva pagina mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo que captara su atención para dibujarle, entonces encontró un bello cuadro de paisaje cerca del mar

- ¡Que bonito!- se dijo a si mismo al localizar aquel punto

Daisuke tomo su lápiz y comenzó a bocetar lentamente la forma del mar, de las rocas y la playa al igual que todos los elementos que conformaban aquel cuadro de paisaje en el cual había puesto su vista, tranquilamente pasaban las horas mientras que la brisa marina soplaba en dirección al norte, la gente pasaba de vez en cuando, Daisuke seguía concentrado en su pequeño boceto el cual había comenzado hacia un par de horas. El pelirrojo estaba ajustando algunos detalles cuando algo le hizo sombra al cuaderno y el chico alzo la vista para ver el motivo de su obstrucción, fue entonces cuando su vista se encontró con un muchacho de una gélida mirada azul que estaba tras unas gafas quien le miraba fijamente

- ¡H-Hiwatari-kun!- exclamo el chico echándose un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa y dejando caer el lápiz al suelo

El chico no le hablo enseguida, pero siguió frente a el mirándole inquisitivamente con su misteriosa y enigmática mirada, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirándolo fijamente

- No es correcto que te asustes con la gente, Niwa- le dijo el chico

- Gomen- dijo Daisuke mientras se inclinaba para recoger su lápiz – Pero hoy se la han pasado asustándome

El pelirrojo le sonrió al chico peliazul, mientras que este solo se limitaba a mirarle sin dar la mas mínima señal de que sus labios se curvaran

- ¿Haces una nueva obra?- pregunto Hiwatari

- Bueno, en realidad es solo un boceto simplemente- dijo Daisuke

Hiwatari se sentó al lado de Daisuke y tomo la libreta para observar el boceto del chico, durante un momento Daisuke se mantuvo en silencio, por alguna razón un poco nervioso mientras que Hiwatari observaba aquella hoja con detenimiento, como si quisiera encontrar algo en ella con sus azules ojos, entonces, Daisuke reparo en el hecho de que Hiwatari tenia la mano izquierda completamente vendada e incluso asomaban unas manchas de sangre sobre la blanquecina tela por debajo de la manga de su camisa

- ¿Hiwatari-kun, estas bien, que te ha pasado?- pregunto Daisuke nervioso mientras sus cálidos ojos miraban la mano herida

Hiwatari la aparto de la vista inmediatamente, pero no logro impedir que Daisuke le agarrara por la muñeca acercando la mano vendada hasta apenas unos centímetros de su nariz con aire preocupado, Hiwatari se quedo como helado durante unos segundos antes de arrebatarle la mano de entre las del chico pelirrojo y devolverle la libreta con algo de brusquedad

- No es nada, estoy bien- dijo secamente Hiwatari

- ¡Claro que no estas bien, todavía sangras! ¿Qué ha pasado Hiwatari-kun?- pregunto Daisuke con un deje de preocupación en la voz

- ¡Te digo que no es nada!- le reclamo Hiwatari – No necesito tu ayuda

Diciendo esto, el chico dio media vuelta ignorando el punzante dolor de la mano que comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente y se marcho rápidamente de aquel lugar, dejando a Daisuke confundido y preocupado por el muchacho, por unos momentos tuvo el impulso de seguirle pero se contuvo, había algo en la voz de Hiwatari que le intimidaba cuando este se enfadaba, así que desistiendo de su intento de ayudarlo, Daisuke metió al maletín sus cosas y partió de regreso a su casa, cuando el reloj de la torre comenzó a tocar las campanadas, una... dos... tres.. cuatro... cinco...

- ¡Oh no!- exclamo Daisuke comenzando a correr- ¡Ya son las 5! ¡Estaré en problemas si no llego rápido!

El cielo comenzaba a dar las primeras señas de oscurecimiento cuando Daisuke llego a la residencia Niwa, donde su madre le esperaba con la cena antes de prepararse para el robo

- ¡Come bien Dai-chan!- dijo Emiko- ¡Hoy robaras una nueva obra de arte!

- Hai...- dijo el chico

- ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué pasa Daisuke? Pareces preocupado- le pregunto su abuelo

- ¿Te sucedió algo, Daisuke?- le pregunto Kosuke

- ¿?- parpadeo el chico- ¡Ah, no, no es nada

Daisuke sonrió para tranquilizarlos y siguió en su cena, aun estaba preocupado por la mano de Hiwatari, parecía que se la hubiera acuchillado, después de terminar su cena, Daisuke subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa antes del robo, entonces agarro el espejo que estaba en su armario y se miro unos momentos, la imagen de un chico mayor, con cabello de un azul violáceo oscuro y algo largo con ojos de igual color y expresión un poco altanera le devolvía la sonrisa, Dark apareció reflejado en el espejo

- ¿Me pregunto que le habrá pasado?- pensó Daisuke

- ¿Hmmm? ¿Te refieres al muchacho con la mano vendada?- le pregunto Dark

Daisuke asintió, Dark por el contrario soltó una breve risa y cruzo los brazos

- Bueno ¿qué no es obvio?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- te preocupa demasiado ¡porque estas loco por el, Daisuke!

- ¿¡Pero que estupideces dices?- le reclamo Daisuke metiendo el espejo al armario mientras la risa burlona de Dark resonaba en su interior, Daisuke comenzó a cambiarse la ropa un poco enfadado y tardo un rato en comprender que intentaba meter el brazo en la abertura para el cuello

- Vamos, vamos, ¡era solo una broma!- dijo Dark

- ...

Unos pasos se acercaron a las escaleras

- ¡Dai-chan! ¿estas listo ya?- pregunto la voz de Emiko

- Un momento- respondió Daisuke

El chico termino de amarrase las ultimas correas de los zapatos y bajo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta principal

- Buena suerte, Daisuke- le deseo su padre

- Si, gracias- contesto el chico- bueno, ¡Itekimasu!

- Ten cuidado- le aconsejo Towa

Daisuke sonrió y salió de la casa a paso veloz para dirigirse al lugar indicado del robo

**(Nos saltaremos a la parte donde llega al lugar, pues soy demasiado floja para escribir su camino al lugar en silencio o)**

Daisuke aguardaba entre los arbustos antes de planear la manera mas fácil para entrar

- ¿Estas listo, With?- pregunto el chico

- ¡Kyu!

- Dark, es tu turno- dijo Daisuke

- De acuerdo- respondió la voz de Dark

Un resplandor refulgió levemente durante la transformación, ahora el adolescente alto y varonil que se había reflejado en la imagen del espejo de Daisuke ocupaba su cuerpo, Dark miro el lugar unos momentos

- Esto será sencillo, vamos With- dijo el chico

La criatura asintió y se transformo en un haz de luz negra que se materializo en un par de deslumbrantes y oscuras alas de color negro de la noche con un ligero resplandor violáceo, que se incrustaron en la espalda de Dark

- Bien, es hora de otra actuación- dijo el chico sonriente mientras agitaba sus alas negras como su ropa y el cielo que le camuflaba, con excepción de las estrellas que salpicaban el cielo

Dark sobrevoló unos momentos el lugar antes de descender rápidamente con solo la destreza y precisión que lo caracterizaban, para poder entrar sin que la policía lo advirtiera, caminando despacio, se escudriñó hasta los adentros de la estructura donde en una de las habitaciones estaba el retrato que debía sellar y robar

- Bien, aquí esta, esto será sencillo- pensó Dark para si mismo

El Ángel de alas negras se acerco al retrato mientras sacaba una pluma negra, con pasos lentos y sin dejar de sonreír, el retrato de la pared comenzó a brillar ligeramente ante la presencia del Ladrón Fantasma, Dark comenzó a orar y la pluma de su mano brillo al unísono con el retrato, al cabo de unos instantes, la pintura estaba sellada

- Listo, ahora solo queda...

Unos pasos sigilosos resonaron por el silencio de la habitación, Dark volteo en posición de guardia para ver quien se acercaba, las sombras se detuvieron, aquella silueta, aquella figura...

- Tu eres...

- Te he estado esperando, Dark- dijo la voz de Hiwatari

El muchacho peliazul salió de entre las sombras, con su paso lento, sus labios estaban curvados en una fina sonrisa como sus labios

- H-Hiwatari-kun- dijo la voz de Daisuke en el interior de Dark

- ¿Piensas que esta vez me atraparas, chico?- le pregunto Dark a Hiwatari

Hiwatari dejo de sonreír, pero se siguió acercando al Ángel oscuro

- ¿Atraparte?- pregunto el chico- ¿Crees que a eso he venido, Dark?

Dark reparo en el hecho que la mano izquierda de Hiwatari estaba empapada en sangre y esta goteaba por sus dedos, la venda estaba completamente mojada, pero no parecía dolerle al chico

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- le pregunto Dark como quien quiere la cosa

Hiwatari apretó su mano ensangrentada y se dio media vuelta enfadado agarrandosela por la muñeca con la otra

- No es nada- contesto tajantemente- ¿Acaso es motivo de preocupación el enemigo, Dark?

- No, solo lo pregunte- dijo el chico indiferentemente

Hiwatari volvió a voltearse hacia Dark, este por su parte estaba comenzando a desmontar el cuadro, de pronto, Hiwatari comenzó a agarrase el pecho en un gemido de dolor, Dark volteo hacia el muchacho

- N-No... ahora no...- dijo Hiwatari entrecortadamente mientras respiraba con dificultad- Déjame a mi hacerlo...

- Satoshi-sama...- dijo una voz gélida en su interior- No tiene motivos para resistirse

El chico se postro en el suelo agarrandose fuertemente el pecho con una severa expresión de dolor y odio en el rostro, de su espalda comenzaron a salir unos bultos que le hacían gruñir y resoplar de dolor, finalmente un ala blanca salió de su espalda arrancando un grito de dolor

- ¡KRAAAD!

Durante unos momentos, un torbellino de plumas blancas cubrió a Hiwatari seguido de un resplandor blanco, Dark se echo ligeramente hacia atrás

- ¡Maldición!- pensó este

La luz se disperso al igual que el torrente de plumas, pero, en vez de Hiwatari estaba un muchacho que se parecía a Dark, pero tenia el cabello rubio y mas largo, su mirada dorada denotaba maldad absoluta, vestido con ropas blancas y doradas, Dark hizo un sonido indefinido al ver a aquel muchacho

- Krad...- dijo Dark

- Nuevamente volvemos a encontrarnos, Dark- dijo Krad con una sonrisa maquiavélica- Esta vez no escaparas

Krad saco un pluma blanca y se la arrojo a Dark, el chico la esquivo, pero Krad comenzó a atacarlo con aquellas plumas repetidamente dándole poco tiempo y lugar a Dark para moverse y escapar de los ataques

- ¡With!- exclamo Dark

El haz de luz se formo en la espalda de Dark y dio lugar a sus alas negras, con las que huyo con mayor facilidad, en tanto Krad le siguió extendiendo sus alas blancas mientras le seguía atacando, Dark por su parte se volteo lo suficiente como para contraatácale por unos segundos con sus plumas negras, pero Krad las esquivaba tan bien como el Ángel Negro

- ¿Por qué huyes Dark, acaso no quieres pelear?- le grito Krad

- Jos, este tipo esta loco- pensó Dark- Daisuke, tenemos que deshacernos de el lo mas pronto posible

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto la voz de Daisuke

Dark dio media vuelta y arremetió sorpresivamente a Krad, quien tomado por la sorpresa intento detener a Dark separándole de el con los brazos, pero, por unos segundos, unos escasos segundos, Krad y Dark habían terminado juntos en un abrazo sin intención, fue entonces cuando el corazón del Ángel blanco comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte, pero, ese no era su corazón, era el de Hiwatari

- No... Satoshi-sama...- pensó Krad

Krad lanzo un gemido de dolor intenso al tiempo que Dark lo empujaba hacia la tierra aprovechando su debilidad en ese momento, impactándose estrepitosamente sobre el suelo duro de aquel lugar, Dark se elevo rápidamente y observó el punto de colisión, Krad lanzaba gritos de dolor mientras su cuerpo volvía a ser el de Hiwatari y el chico quedaba inconsciente en el suelo

- Al menos ya no nos molestara mas- dijo Dark

- ¿¡Pero que dices Dark?- le reprocho la voz de Daisuke- ¡Esta herido, Hiwatari-kun no tiene la culpa!

Dark lo observo unos momentos antes de descender a la tierra, el chico estaba inerte sobre el suelo, sus gafas estaban perdidas y su ropa desgarrada, además de la terrible herida del la mano ahora tenia algunas adicionales por la colisión del choque, Dark suspiro

- Esta bien, le daremos una mano- dijo al fin

La habitación estaba oscura, pese a ser de día, un suave olor a algodón le acaricio la nariz, el muchacho dio media vuelta sobre si mismo antes de notar un punzante dolor, que le hizo abrir los ojos, su vista estaba nublada y las formas de la habitación era como oscuras siluetas indefinidas y embadurnadas, parpadeo, ahora todo se aclaraba un poco, estaba en su propia habitación, pero... ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Hiwatari se levanto lentamente volteando a su alrededor, las ventanas estaban corridas como siempre, la luz era escasa, su cabeza tardo un poco en ordenar sus pensamientos, casi como un golpe en su cabeza, los recuerdos llegaron dolorosamente a su cabeza obligándole a llevarse las manos a esta y sujetarla

- Dark...- pensó

Entonces noto que su mano herida tenia una venda nueva, limpia y sin sangre, Hiwatari observo anonadado aquella venda, el nunca se la había cambiado ¿entonces? ¿Había sido Dark, se pregunto para si mismo, Hiwatari contemplo unos momentos aquel acto de hospitalidad el cual le resultaba completamente infamiliar, Hiwatari cruzo los brazos sobre sus rodillas y hundió la cara entre ellos, intentando tranquilizarse.

- No- pensó – No de nuevo...

Hiwatari se levanto de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de el, comenzó a quitarse la ropa desgarrada que tenia, dejando su blanco cuerpo joven y adolescente al descubierto, con excepción de los boxers que traía encima, abrió la llave de la regadera y se miro unos momentos en el espejo del baño, su mirada azul frío tenia un extraño brillo, pero haciendo caso omiso de el, se quito la ropa interior para meterse a bañar, la ducha caliente le dolía un poco en las heridas, escociéndole, pero aun así se quedo bajo aquella lluvia caliente para intentar aclarar su mente, sabia que Dark lo había llevado hasta su habitación, lo cual significaba que nuevamente había escapado con la obra de arte que se había propuesto robar, sintiendo una ligera punzada de bienestar que se encontraba contra un sentimiento de frustración, Hiwatari salió de la ducha atándose la toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el suelo, ordenando sus pensamientos.

Afuera lo esperaba el automóvil que lo llevaría en su camino al colegio, el chico peliazul se levanto de la cama para terminar de secar su cuerpo y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior y su uniforme escolar, al tiempo que se ponía los pantalones echaba una mirada al vental que nuevamente tenia cristal, tal vez no pasara mucho antes de que decidiera romperlo nuevamente, así que, abotonándose la camisa y metiendola dentro de su pantalón, Hiwatari tomo las gafas de la mesada y se las calo en los ojos, antes de tomar su maletín y salir de la habitación miro su mano, la cual estaba llena de cicatrices, pero decidió no ponerse la venda nuevamente. Así que, bajando las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, Hiwatari entro al automóvil y este marco rumbo al colegio.

Una vez que había puesto un pie fuera de este se dirigió sin mirar hacia atrás al colegio, sin detenerse hasta llegar al salón de clases y tomar su lugar habitual, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, con los dedos de las manos entrelazadas cerca de la nariz y los labios, con la vista perdida y fija en un punto de aquel salón, minutos después las campanas del inicio de clase sonaban, junto al habitual estrépito de la torpe llegada de Daisuke que siempre se le hacia tarde para llegar al colegio, saludando rápidamente a sus compañeros y ocupando su lugar varios lugares delante de Hiwatari, este le observo inquisidoramente unos momentos antes de volver a desviar su mirada a algún punto sin rumbo. El día transcurrió con completa normalidad, a la hora del descanso comenzó a hacerse el ajetreo habitual, por su parte Hiwatari no estaba tan impaciente por salir, acomodaba lentamente sus cuadernos en la papelera cuando alguien se le acerco

- ¿Hiwatari-kun?- le pregunto Daisuke- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hiwatari le miro fijamente

- ¿De que me hablas?- le pegunto en tono cortante

- ¿Eh? De tu mano ¿ya no te sangra?- le pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

- Eso no es de tu importancia- le dijo Hiwatari fríamente antes de darle la espalda para salir del salón

- ¡Matte!- exclamo Daisuke deteniendo a Hiwatari por la muñeca

- ¡Déjame en paz!- le reclamo Hiwatari sintiendo como en su pecho los dolorosos latidos de su corazón resonaban con mayor fuerza

Daisuke noto que no llevaba la venda, pero las cicatrices de las profundas cortadas eran claramente visibles pese a que ya no sangraban, Daisuke dibujo una clara expresión de preocupación, Hiwatari se quedo mudo unos instantes observando a Daisuke

- Aun no esta bien, deberías tenerlo vendado un poco mas Hiwatari-kun- le dijo Daisuke

- No tienes que decirme lo que debo y no debo de hacer- le reclamo Hiwatari- Déjame en paz Niwa

Diciendo esto Hiwatari le quita la mano con brusquedad y se dirigió a la salida del salón con pasos precipitados, siendo repentinamente atacado por un dolor en el pecho, llevándose las manos a este

- No... basta... basta...- susurro el chico cerrando los ojos por el dolor

Daisuke salió del salón y encontró a Hiwatari doblado de rodillas en el suelo apretándose con fuerza el pecho

- ¡Hiwatari-kun!- exclamo Daisuke

Daisuke se apoyo sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del chico peliazul, lo rodeo con ambos brazos para poder levantarlo pero este dejo escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor antes de cae inconsciente, quedando inerte en los brazos de Daisuke

- Oh no, se a desmayado- pensó el chico para si

Daisuke agarro con fuerza a Hiwatari por la espalda y le puso un brazo alrededor del hombro para poderlo sostener, el chico lo levanto y con un poco de esfuerzo comenzó a caminar para poderlo llevar a la enfermería

- Pero que chico mas difícil- dijo Daisuke- No esta bien que no deje que los demas le ayuden

El chico llevaba a rastras a Hiwatari por el pasillo cuando un rumor de pasos y unas risitas femeninas se acercaron, un par de chicas se asomaban por el corredor en el que Daisuke llevaba a Hiwatari, una de ellas volteo y se sorprendió ante la escena

- ¡Niwa-kun!- exclamo la chica- ¿Qué le sucedió a Hiwatari-kun?

Su compañera también se sorprendió y se acerco hacia ellos tomando por el otro brazo a Hiwatari

- Jos, este chico pesa- dijo la muchacha

- Harada-san, Riku-san- dijo Daisuke- Hiwatari-kun se desmayo cuando salió del salón de clases

- ¿Hiwatari-kun?- pregunto Riku mientras sostenía al muchacho- No responde, Risa, por favor ve por un profesor

- Si, enseguida vuelvo- contesto Risa dando media vuelta mientras se echaba su largo cabello hacia atrás dirigiéndose al final del pasillo

Riku y Daisuke apoyaron a Hiwatari contra la pared y lo sostuvieron para amortiguar su peso, Daisuke le miraba preocupado pero Riku miraba a Daisuke

- Oye, Niwa-kun, ¿qué paso?- le pregunto Riku

- Bueno, Hiwatari-kun y yo estuvimos hablando antes de salir del salón y fue en el pasillo cuando se llevo las manos al pecho y se desmayo- explico Daisuke

- Hmmm, ¿crees que sea algo del corazón?- pregunto preocupada Riku

- ¡Basta Riku-san! ¡me estas asustando!- pidió Daisuke preocupado

Ambos miraron a Hiwatari que seguía con los ojos cerrados, su apariencia era tan inocente que conmovía, unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención, Risa aparecía seguida de un profesor quienes se acercaba rápidamente al lugar donde estaban Daisuke y Riku sujetando a Hiwatari

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el profesor

- Sensei, Hiwatari-kun se ha desmayado de repente- dijo Riku

- ¡Pronto, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!- dijo el profesor supliendo el lugar de Riku para llevar a Hiwatari

Una vez ahí lo pusieron en la camilla que estaba ahí y la enfermera se puso a revisarlo mientras que esperaban, después de unos minutos salió la enfermera con una sonrisa

- Estará bien, quédense tranquilos despertara en cualquier momento- dijo ella

- ¿Qué ha pasado enfermera?- pregunto Risa

- Parece que solo fue una falta de sangre momentánea, suele pasar a veces en la gente- explico ella

- Ah, menos mal que Hiwatari-kun esta bien- dijo Risa aliviada abrazando a su gemela

Riku asintió y suspiro, Daisuke sonrió mas tranquilo

- Nee, Niwa-kun- dijo Riku- Tengo que irme, hay practica

- Esta bien- dijo Daisuke

- Yo también tengo que irme- dijo Risa- No puedo saltarme ninguna clase

Daisuke asintió y las chicas se despidieron con gesto de la mano, Daisuke las despidió de igual forma, después de un momento volteo hacia la enfermera

- Disculpe... ¿puedo quedarme hasta que despierte?- pregunto Daisuke

- No veo el problema- dijo la enfermera- lo mas probable es que necesite ayuda al despertar, te dare una nota para que los profesores no se preocupen

- Gracias- dijo Daisuke

El chico se acerco hasta la silla que estaba al lado de Hiwatari, sentándose lentamente sin quitar la vista del peliazul, sabia que aquello no había sido nada sobre su salud, tal vez había sido afectado por Krad, Daisuke sabia que Hiwatari sufría mucho dolor cuando Krad surgía en su cuerpo, no era una transformación tan sencilla como la de el y Dark

El dolor de cabeza era increíble, tanto que no quería abrir los ojos, quiso llevarse una mano a la cabeza pero esta pesaba demasiado como si estuviera hecha de plomo y estuviera aferrada al suelo, un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo le obligo a gruñir levemente, lentamente abrió los ojos, todo estaba muy borroso... ¿Dónde estaba?... Podía distinguir una silueta borrosa, era rojiza... parpadeo un par de veces... aquella silueta se aclaraba poco a poco

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Esa voz... le era familiar... su cabeza le dolía tan solo de pensar, los pensamientos y recuerdos llegaban tan de golpe que molestaban, finalmente todo se aclaro... Daisuke sonreía frente a el, Hiwatari se llevo una sorpresa y se levanto de golpe mirando a su alrededor

- Estas en la enfermería- explico Daisuke- te trajimos Riku-san, Harada-san y yo cuando te desmayaste en el pasillo del salón ¿Te sientes bien?

Hiwatari miro unos instantes a Daisuke

- ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí, Niwa?- le pregunto

- Hai... Hiwatari-kun, me tienes realmente preocupado- dijo Daisuke- No es bueno que vengas a la escuela si no estas en condiciones

- No tienes por que preocuparte por mi- dijo Hiwatari desviando la mirada- No necesito tu preocupación, no necesito nada

- ¡No digas eso!- le reclamo Daisuke- ¡No es verdad, todos necesitamos algo o a alguien!

- Déjame en paz- le pidió fríamente Hiwatari

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la enfermera acercándose- ¡Ara, has despertado!

La enfermera le pidió a Daisuke que saliera unos momento para que revisara a Hiwatari antes de dejarlo ir

- Será mejor que vayas a tu casa y descanses- le aconsejo la enfermera- pediré que llamen a tu casa

- No es necesario- dijo Hiwatari- Me siento bien

- ¿Estas seguro?- dijo la enfermera- Podrías recaer

- Me pasa a menudo- dijo Hiwatari

- Entonces deberías ir con un medico para que te de medicamento, no es bueno desmayarse continuamente- dijo la enfermera

Hiwatari se puso sus gafas por respuesta, quitándose los edredones del cuerpo y bajándose de la camilla

- Chotto, te ayudare Hiwatari-kun- dijo Daisuke acercándose

- No te acerques- le dijo tajantemente Hiwatari- No necesito que me ayudes

Daisuke hizo caso omiso de las protestas de Hiwatari y puso uno de los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a caminar hasta el pasillo y lo sujeto con fuerza

- Quieras o no te ayudare Hiwatari-kun- dijo Daisuke con decisión

Hiwatari no dijo nada mas, sentía una extraña sensación en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando, así que dejo que Daisuke le ayudara por que no tenia fuerzas para apartarlo, Daisuke lo sostuvo mientras daban pasos lentos por el pasillo hasta que a mitad del camino se detuvo unos momentos sobre la pared para descansar un poco y acomodarse bien el brazo de Hiwatari, el chico hizo una leve mueca de dolor

- ¡Gomen!- dijo Daisuke- ¿Te duele?

- No es nada- dijo Hiwatari sin mirarlo

- Oye... Hiwatari-kun- pregunto de pronto Daisuke- ¿Podrías decirme que te ha pasado en la mano?

- Me corte por accidente con un cristal- contesto de mala gana el chico

- ¡Eso es peligroso!- reclamo Daisuke- ¡Te pudiste haber hecho mucho daño!

- ¡Ya te dije que eso no te importa!- le dijo Hiwatari fastidiado

Hiwatari intento levantarse por su propia cuenta pero Daisuke lo detuvo y no se lo permitió

- ¡Por favor Hiwatari-kun!- exclamo Daisuke- ¡Déjame ayudarte, debe haber algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, no seas así conmigo!

Hiwatari jaloneo su brazo pero Daisuke se levanto para jalar de el y no dejarlo ir, desesperado, Hiwatari empujo a Daisuke pero este se lo llevo con el al suelo en una estrepitosa caída, Hiwatari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su nariz estaba a menos de una pulgada de la de Daisuke, Hiwatari había caído sobre Daisuke, el chico peliazul sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, Daisuke se quedo mirándolo

- L-lo siento- dijo Daisuke levantándose rápidamente

Hiwatari no dijo nada, solo intentaba poner toda su concentración en calmarse, miro por unos momentos a Daisuke mientras este se ponía de pie torpemente y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

- Lo siento Hiwatari-kun- dijo Daisuke apenado- Venga, te llevare al salón para que esperes a que vengan por ti

Hiwatari se quedo mirándolo sin moverse de su lugar

- Niwa.. creo que si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi- dijo Hiwatari casi en susurro

- ¿Eh?- parpadeo el chico- ¡Ah claro! ¿Qué es?

Hiwatari volvió a tomar su tiempo para contestar

- Se que puedes hacer buenas obras de arte- dijo Hiwatari seriamente- Así que quiero pedirte el favor de que hagas un cuadro para mi

Daisuke se extraño ante esa petición tan extraña, era algo que no esperaba que ese chico le pidiese nunca, así que se quedo un momento sin contestar, no sabia si por la sorpresa o la confusión de tan inesperada respuesta, Daisuke miro a Hiwatari, este le devolvía una mirada muy intensa, parecía decidido a sostener aquella extraña petición, podía notarlo con tan solo verle a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos color azul ártico

- Hmmm, claro... ¿por qué no?- le contesto Daisuke al cabo de un rato- ¿Qué deseas que pinte en el?

Hiwatari no contesto, solo le dedico una enigmática mirada cuando unos pasos se acercaron rápidamente en dirección a ellos

- ¡Niwa-kun!- dijo la voz de Riku a lo lejos- ¡Niwa-kun! ¡El profesor te esta buscando!

La chica se detuvo al ver a Hiwatari

- ¡Ah, Hiwatari-kun, ya estas despierto!- exclamo la chica- ¿Te sientes bien?

Hiwatari asintió, la chica se volteo en dirección a Daisuke

- ¡No hay tiempo, rápido, llevemos a Hiwatari-kun al salón, el profesor me ha enviado a buscarte!- reclamo Riku

- Esta bien, Riku-san- dijo Daisuke

Daisuke y Riku tomaron por los brazos a Hiwatari y lo llevaron de vuelta al salón donde Daisuke dio la nota de la enfermera para que el profesor no le castigara después de las clases... al final del día, Daisuke se despidió de Risa y de Riku, cuando casi todos se habían ido se acerco a la papelera de Hiwatari

- Hiwatari-kun- dijo el chico- ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir?

- No, estaré bien- dijo el muchacho peliazul- Puedo irme por mis propios medios

- Por cierto, quería preguntarte.. ¿qué quieres que pinte para tu cuadro?- pregunto Daisuke

Hiwatari agarro su maletín y se levanto de su lugar, hubo dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo

- Te lo haré saber cuando llegue el momento- dijo el chico sin voltear y acto seguido salió del salón

Daisuke agarro su maletín y salió del salón, con pasos lentos mientras meditaba sobre la petición de Hiwatari, se le hacia sumamente extraño que alguien como el le pidiera un cuadro, aunque Hiwatari a veces era un muchacho muy extraño, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta las calles que solía recorrer para llegar al tranvía que lo llevaría de regreso a su casa

- Solo espero que haya algo bueno para cenar- pensó el chico

Tras su recorrido llego hasta su casa

- Tadaima...- dijo el chico

Inmediatamente Towa fue a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo

- ¡Ah Dai-chan, bienvenido!- dijo la chica- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

- ... Towa-chan... me estas... asfixiando- dijo el chico entrecortadamente

- ¡Oh! Gomen- dijo Towa sonriendo

- ¡Dai-chan! ¿ya has llegado?- pregunto la voz de Emiko desde la cocina

- Si Okaa-san- respondió Daisuke elevando un poco el tono de voz

Daisuke se quito los zapatos y se puso las sandalias, seguido de Towa entraron a la cocina, su madre, Emiko estaba cocinando la cena mientras que su abuelo leía el periódico con una taza de te y su padre le sonreía desde la mesa.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela, Daisuke?- le pregunto Kosuke

- Bien, Otoo-san- dijo el chico desviando el curso hacia su habitación

- ¡No tardes mucho Dai-chan!- dijo Emiko- La cena estará lista en unos minutos

- Esta bien- dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras con pasos lentos y pesados

Daisuke entro a su habitación y se subió a su cama donde se recostó unos momentos cerrando los ojos, With se acerco y se trepo sobre su pecho mirándole con su sonrisita

- ¿Kyu?

Daisuke abrió los ojos y miro a la criaturita

- With ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunto el chico

- ¡Kyu! ¡Kyu!

Daisuke sonrió y volvió a recostarse un momento, había tenido un día muy raro, seguía pensando en la extraña petición de Hiwatari

- Un cuadro- pensó- Hmmm... ¿Y que demonios quiere que pinte?

Daisuke cerro los ojos lentamente, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido, así, profundamente dormido

----- Daisuke despertó en medio del salón de clases, pero solo estaban ahí Riku y el, Daisuke se llevo una tremenda sorpresa porque era de noche, Riku le miro desde su banca y le sonrió, el chico miro a su alrededor confundido

- ¿Riku-san?- dijo- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Riku le sonrió nuevamente

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo la chica

- ¡Es de noche!- respondió Daisuke

Riku se levanto de su banca y se acerco hasta Daisuke poniéndose de cuclillas frente a el y sonriéndole con su hermosa sonrisa mientras sus bellos ojos color avellana le miraban tiernamente, Daisuke se sonrojo y le sonrió tímidamente

- Dime Niwa-kun, ¿de verdad te gusto?- susurro la chica

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo sorprendido Daisuke

- ¿Te gusto?- insistió Riku

Daisuke asintió completamente sonrojado, Riku lo abrazo contenta, pese a la confusión Daisuke le correspondió el abrazo, Riku se separo un poco sin deshacer el abrazo, mirándole fijamente, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi sentían la respiración del otro, ambos se miraron tiernamente, sus labios estaban muy cerca

- ¿Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta, Riku-san?- dijo Daisuke

La chica sonrió, Daisuke parpadeo y su expresión cambio a sorpresa y desconcierto absoluto, en vez de Riku era Hiwatari el que estaba frente a el a menos de un centímetro de su boca y sus ojos

- Lo sabrás a su debido momento- dijo el chico con su extraña sonrisa------

Daisuke despertó dando un grito, moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones como si quisiera dispersar algo, quitarse algo de encima, completamente empapado de sudor frío y con la respiración agitada, los frenéticos latidos retumbaban en su joven pecho, sus ojos se entornaron mientras exhalaba trabajosamente, tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta que no había sida nada mas que un extraño sueño

- Que...que susto- pensó el chico

- ¡Dai—chan!- pregunto la voz de Emiko desde las escaleras- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, Okaa-san- dijo el chico intentando calmarse a si mismo

- Que sueño tan mas raro y espantoso- dijo Daisuke bajándose de la cama para ir a cenar..

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Daisuke no estaba muy animado, sumándole al sueño anterior, su madre había enviado una nueva nota para esa noche, el chico pelirrojo estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la papelera mirando sin atención el pizarron, mientras que la profesora escribía ecuaciones para que las resolvieran, Riku miraba a Daisuke con aire un tanto preocupado pues parecía muy cansado, Daisuke en tanto luchaba por no quedarse dormido en medio de las clases o tendría problemas, pero la verdad sentía que ese día no seria para nada uno bueno. A la hora de la salida Riku se acerco a Daisuke

- ¿Niwa-kun, estas bien?- pregunto la chica

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Riku-san?- respondió somnoliento el chico

- Te noto cansado ¿acaso no dormiste bien?- pregunto Riku

- Si, creo que no dormí lo suficiente- dijo sonriendo flojamente el pelirrojo

- Bueno, será mejor que llegues rápido a casa para que descanses, una cena, una buena ducha y dormir te harán bien- dijo mas animada Riku

Daisuke sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa

- Bueno, Niwa-kun, debo irme- dijo la chica saliendo del salón- Te llamare después

Daisuke asintió y se despidió con la mano, se dio media vuelta para tomar su maletín, estaba tan cansado y desanimado que esperaba que el robo fuera lo mas rápido posible para poder dormir, intentando cubrir su boca tras un gran bostezo, Daisuke se disponía a salir del salón cuan alguien lo tomo por la muñeca de su mano

- ¿Eh?

Hiwatari le estaba sujetando y tenia su fría mirada puesta fijamente en los rojizos ojos de Daisuke, este se sobresalto y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo y se quedo mirando inquietamente al chico peliazul

- Hoy a las ocho de la noche, pase lo que pase... vayas a donde vayas... sea lo que sea... Lleva tus materiales- dijo Hiwatari

- ¿Q-que?- dijo Daisuke entrecortadamente- De..demo

- No me importan tus excusas- dijo fríamente Hiwatari- solo llévalos

Hiwatari soltó a Daisuke y se fue del salón sin voltear hacia atrás, Daisuke estaba un poco conmocionado, esa misma noche robaría una nueva pieza de arte y justo esa noche Hiwatari la había escogido para que el pintara el cuadro que le había pedido

- ¡Ah, maldición!- exclamo Daisuke

El chico se fue aun mas desanimado hasta su casa, entrando casi arrastrando los pies

- Tadaima...- dijo

- Okairi Dai-chan- dijo Emiko asomándose- ¿Qué tal tu... eh?

Emiko se acerco hasta Daisuke y lo miro a los ojos con expresión un poco preocupada

- ¿Qué tienes Dai-chan?- pregunto Emiko

- Solo estoy cansado Okaa-san- dijo el muchacho

- Ah bueno, no te preocupes una vez que hayas terminado con ese robo podrás dormir todo lo que quieras- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Daisuke respiro resignado, se puso las sandalias y subió a su habitación donde se recostó en su cama hundiendo su rostro entre la blanca almohada de encima de los edredones y las sabanas, suspirando con cansancio, tenia dolor de cabeza y estaba a punto de ponerse de mal humor.

With subió a la cama y le acaricio los cabellos contra su mejilla en forma afectuosa

- Kyu...

Daisuke levanto un poco la cabeza para acariciar a With

- Sabes With, a veces esto de ser el Ladrón Fantasma es muy cansado- dijo el chico

- ¿Cansado?- pregunto la voz de Dark- ¿De que hablas Daisuke?

- Dark, no quiero discutir contigo- dijo el chico volviendo a hundir su cabeza en las almohadas

- ¿Discutir? No estaba en mis planes, solo quería saber la razón de por que se te hacia cansado este oficio- pregunto Dark

- Llego muy cansado de la escuela, lo que mas me gustaría seria dormir o tener mas tiempo para hacer mis obras- dijo Daisuke desde las almohadas

- Eso no es emocionante- reclamo Dark- Debes admitir que ser yo es lo mejor que te ha pasado

- ¡No seas vanidoso Dark!- exclamo Daisuke

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Venga, venga- dijo Dark- Es solo una broma

- ...

Unos pasos se acercaron a las escaleras

- ¡Daisuke, ya es hora!- le dijo la voz del abuelo

Daisuke se levanto de mala gana y se vistió rápidamente con su característico conjunto de ropas negras, se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando se acordó de las palabras de Hiwatari

"- Pase lo que pase... vayas a donde vayas... sea lo que sea..."

Daisuke se dio media vuelta y solo se puso una pequeña libreta y un lápiz en su bolsillo del pantalón, luego salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la puerta del balcón donde Dark tomo el lugar de Daisuke

- ¡Vamos With!- dijo el chico con su grave voz

With se transformo en las alas negras de Dark y este emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar donde le había indicado la nota, al parecer la bienvenida era la misma, policías intentando atraparle antes de que robara la pieza de arte que había dicho, Dark sonrió con superioridad y se lanzo en picada para entrar por la parte posterior del lugar, donde gracias a su habilidad de Ladrón Fantasma, entro sin ser visto por ninguna de las autoridades, una vez adentro Dark procedió a buscar la obra que debía robar, una estatuilla de oro.

- Bien, vamos por buen camino- dijo Dark- Si no hay percances podremos terminar pronto para que vayas a casa a dormir

- Eso me haría muy feliz, Dark- dijo la voz de Daisuke con desgana

Dark siguió avanzando sigilosamente, paso a paso, intentado seguir el camino que había descrito antes, fue cuando lo encontró en una de las habitaciones superiores, estaba ahí, sobre un pedestal de mármol blanco en una columna de detalle al parecer griego, una hermosa estatuilla de oro que formaba a un ángel con una espada en la mano levantada hacia el cielo, incrustada con zafiros pálidos, aquella imagen brillaba levemente con la escasa luz de la Luna que se filtraba por las ventanas del lugar

- Aquí esta- dijo Dark acercándose- Bien, esto será fácil

Dark se acerco hasta la estatuilla, pero pronto noto que esta tenia algo extraño

- ¡Chotto matte!- exclamo el Ángel Negro- ¡Esta no es la obra original, es una copia!

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- Exclamo Daisuke

- ¡Daisuke, nos han tendido una trampa!- dijo Dark

El chico volteo y corrió fuera de la habitación justo en el momento en que una pluma blanca había pasado como una filosa navaja cortando su mejilla, el chico echo a correr fuera del alcance de las plumas blancas que le atacaban

- ¡Maldición, Krad!- exclamo Dark

Una gélida risa se escucho en todo el lugar, un torrente de plumas tan brillantes y blancas como la nieve cerraron cualquier paso posible, Dark se detuvo protegiéndose de aquellas cosas, en ese momento alzo la vista y Krad, el Ángel Blanco de dorados cabellos le miraba con ojos llenos de odio y una siniestra sonrisa, en su brazo derecho sujetaba algo dorado que brillaba

- Masaka- pensó Dark- la tiene

- ¿Ves esto Dark?- dijo Krad descendiendo ante el ángel Negro- Tengo lo que viniste a robar ¡Pero eso no es lo mas importante que tengo!

Krad alzo una espada de empuñadura muy trabajada y dorada incrustada de zafiros pálidos como los de la estatuilla

- ¡Esto es lo que debería de preocuparte!- dijo Krad

Dark tenso el rostro, lentamente con la mirada, busco una salida alternativa, pero Krad lo tenia completamente rodeado y se acercaba con su maquiavélica sonrisa, por lo visto pensaba que tenia a Dark entre sus garras y con razón, Dark no divisaba salida posible, solo le quedaba encararse a Krad, Dark estaba nervioso

- ¡No tienes escapatoria!- exclamo eufórico Krad

Krad empuño fuertemente la espada y asestó un golpe contra Dark, pero este logro esquivarlo con agilidad antes de que lo partiera por la mitad, Dark sintió de pronto un intenso dolor en la espalda

- ¡Ahg!

Unas plumas blancas estaban incrustadas en su espalda, el filo había penetrado en su piel profundamente manchando su ropa de sangre que apenas era visible entre sus negras ropas

- ¡Eres ingenuo Dark, no puedes moverte hacia ningún lado sin causarle daño al cuerpo en el cual resides!- dijo Krad con un destello maligno en la mirada color oro

- ¡Maldición!- pensó Dark- Si no encuentro una manera de librarme de Dark, Daisuke podría morir...

Krad volvió a lanzarle otro golpe de la espada, Dark lo esquivo e intento al tiempo moverse sin que las plumas o la espada le hiriera, Krad lo estaba atacando una y otra vez, intentado cortarlo en pedazos, Dark retrocedió pero nuevamente unas plumas le hirieron en un brazo, sangrando maldijo por lo bajo, Krad se acerco y con una gélida risa le dio un rápido golpe. Unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por el filo de la espada formando caminos que llegaban hasta una gota en común y salpicaban el suelo, con expresión de incredulidad, Krad miraba vehemente a Dark, este había detenido el golpe con sus manos cortándoles profundamente en las palmas, Dark resistía la fuerza del empuje de las manos del Ángel Blanco, las manos de ambos temblaban debido a la fuerza que se contenía, Dark sonrió y desvió el filo con fuerza, aprovechando que tenia la guardia ocupada, Dark golpeo fuertemente a Krad en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y provocándole doblarse de dolor, Dark se alejo de Krad intentando nuevamente buscar una salida

- Dark... maldito- dijo vagamente Krad- Je, je, je, je... No tienes escapatoria

Dark lo miro con desprecio y omitiendo su comentario le dio la espalda... grave error... la vista de Dark se puso borrosa por unos instantes, creyó que no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos, un desgarrador grito de dolor salido desde lo mas profundo de su pecho rompió el silencio, Dark estaba en completo Shock, aquella fría hoja de metal color dorado estaba recubierta de su rojiza y tibia sangre que escurría gota a gota sin descanso ni pausa, Dark sintió aquel metal deslizarse entre su carne con brutalidad hacia afuera, el Ángel oscuro cayo de rodillas en el suelo , postrándose para poder sujetar su peso, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras un dolor punzante de muerte residía en su pecho justo a un lado de su corazón, Dark sentía como los chorros de sangre escurrían de la herida mojando el suelo y su ropa.

Krad se reía como un maniaco, mientras sus dementes ojos dorados gozaban aquella escena con Dark a sus pies, herido de gravedad, su fría risa resonaba en todo el lugar

- ¡Estas muerto Dark, no puedes hacer nada para salvarte!- dijo Krad eufórico

Dark estaba en el suelo entre su propia sangre, apretándose la herida del pecho, Krad se acerco a Dark y alzo la espada nuevamente, esta vez Dark no pudo hacer nada para evitar reflejar el temor en sus oscuros ojos ni en su joven rostro, la mirada de Krad era demente, el Ángel Blanco atravesó el hombro derecho de Dark con fuerza haciendo que este gritara nuevamente de dolor destrozándole los tímpanos, Krad se reía estruendosamente mientras con las manos hundía mas y mas el filo y le daba vueltas entre la piel y la sangre del chico, Dark intentaba quitarse la hoja de la espada con la otra mano, pero Krad lo acuchillaba sin piedad mientras la sangre salpicaba su rostro y sus dorados cabellos, riéndose siniestramente

Dark casi no podía resistir tanto dolor, Krad le quito el filo con brutalidad arrancando un nuevo gemido de dolor del Ángel oscuro, Krad dejo un momento que Dark se encogiera en el suelo, sujetándose la herida del hombro casi desgarrado en su totalidad, mientras la sangre regaba el suelo y goteaba por la dorada punta de la espada, Dark respiraba dificultosamente, casi no se podía mover y el dolor lo estaba matando, además de que la perdida de sangre era considerable, no se podía mover y por primera vez sintió el miedo de morir ¿cómo pudo permitirse aquella distracción fatal? Krad casi no cabía en si del gusto, se agacho para alzar a Dark del cabello para que sus ojos estuvieran casi a la misma altura

- Dark...- dijo con voz suave- ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de la muerte siendo inmortal?

Krad paso su lengua por la sangre que tenia Dark en la mejilla, sonriendo con tranquilidad

- Ya no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando, espero que disfrutes tus últimos segundos antes de irte al Infierno- le susurro suavemente Krad al oído de Dark

Krad agarro a Dark por el cuello y lo elevo por encima suyo, el Ángel oscuro intento quitarle la mano con la única que aun podía mover, intentando inútilmente zárfalo, su cuello sentía una enorme presión y el aire casi no pasaba, tragar era imposible al igual que hablar, de su garganta solo salían sonidos indefinidos y ahogados, Dark sentía que se asfixiaba mientras Krad lo miraba impasible, haciendo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas, Dark impulso un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante y logro patear el brazo de Krad, este lo soltó sujetándose el brazo, Dark cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, pero se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, lentamente, mirando con profundo odio y desprecio al Ángel de alas Blancas, Dark se limpio la sangre de la comisura de la boca con el dorso de su mano intacta, Krad enfadado intento arremeterle, pero Dark le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Krad se doblo un poco escupiendo un poco de sangre, Dark le dio otro golpe en la mejilla, ladeándole la cabeza y después le pateo justo en la nariz tirando a Krad al suelo mientras jadeaba y se sujetaba la sangrante nariz con fuerza, Dark se acerco

- Podría matarte justo en este momento, pero como yo no soy igual a ti, no lo haré- dijo Dark con vehemencia

Krad intento levantarse del suelo, pero un profundo dolor en el pecho lo detuvo

- ¡Maldición, Satoshi-sama- dijo Krad

- ¡Basta!- dijo la voz de Hiwatari- ¡Me encerraste y te has aprovechado de mi cuerpo, vuelve a donde debes de estar!

Krad lanzo un grito de dolor mientras una luz brillante lo irradiaba, Dark que estaba apoyado en una pared volteo hacia el chico, mientras que veía como Krad luchaba por quedarse en el cuerpo al tiempo que Hiwatari intentaba recuperarlo

- Me pregunto... ¿Cual será la magnitud del dolor que sufre ese chico?- pensó Dark

El cabello dorado de Krad se iba acortando y tiñéndose de azul, sus rasgos cambiaban y poco a poco fue perdiendo la batalla contra Hiwatari, el resplandor se intensifico y Dark se cubrió con un brazo de la luz, Dark ya no podía sostenerse y se dejo caer de rodillas resbalando por la pared, apenas consiente de lo que pasaba, unos pasos amortiguados se acercaban, Dark levanto un poco la vista, de pie junto a el estaba Hiwatari, pero el muchacho tenia las alas blancas de Krad, su mirada azul zafiro pálido denotaba un brillo extraño, tenia una mirada difícil de Interpretar y veía fijamente a Dark, eso fue lo que el ángel vislumbro por unos segundos antes de que todo se tornara negro y no supiera nada mas.

Hiwatari se arrodillo cerca de Dark y alargo sus brazos para atraerlo hacia el, apoyando la cabeza del chico contra su regazo, mientras veía como lentamente Dark dejaba su lugar a Daisuke, solo que sin las terribles heridas, el muchacho pelirrojo estaba completamente inconsciente, Hiwatari le quito unos cabellos de la cara con suavidad para no perturbarle

- Casi te atrapan, Dark- dijo el chico peliazul

Las alas de Hiwatari desaparecieron en un par de ases de luz, Hiwatari apoyo a Daisuke contra la pared para que no se resbalara, confiaba en que despertaría dentro de poco y podría irse a su hogar, Hiwatari observo unos momentos a Daisuke, lo miraba muy de cerca...

Daisuke abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, miro a su alrededor confundido

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pensó

- ¿Has despertado ya Daisuke?- pregunto la voz de Dark

- ¿Dark?- dijo el chico- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Algo fallo, pero ya podemos regresar a casa, la policía se ha ido- dijo Dark- Maldición, ese loco de Krad casi nos mata

- ¡Oh no!- exclamo Daisuke preocupado- ¡Mama debe estar muy preocupada, de seguro va a gritarme cuando llegue!

Daisuke se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y se fue de aquel lugar...

Al día siguiente por suerte era domingo y no tenia que ir a la escuela, a Emiko se le olvido regañarlo cuando lo vio llegar, estaba muy maltratado y su ropa tenia la sangre de Dark, solo lo abrazo desesperada y para su suerte tuvo una ducha caliente, una cena y pudo irse a dormir con la promesa que podía levantarse a la hora que deseara, Daisuke estaba un poco dolorido, pero dio vuelta sobre la cama suspirando profundamente, ya debía ser muy tarde porque la luz del Sol era abundante, el chico bostezo y abrió los ojos, parpadeo

- Dark casi no recuerda lo que paso ayer, yo tampoco..- pensó Daisuke- ¿Habrá sido grave?

El chico se levanto de la cama y bajo para desayunar, al bajar por las escaleras alguien lo atrapo entre brazos

- ¡Buenos días Dai-chan!- dijo Towa abrazándolo fuertemente

- ¡T-Towa-chan!- dijo entrecortadamente Daisuke- ¡Ba.. bájame!

- ¡Oh! Gomen- dijo la chica bajándolo- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Bien, estoy bien Towa-chan- dijo Daisuke frotándose la cabeza

Daisuke volteo y entreabrió la boca, un brillo dorado llamo su atención, bajando lentamente y ante la mirada curiosa de Towa, se acerco hasta donde estaba aquel objeto, una estatuilla de oro, la que había robado según su memoria ayer, al ver esa imagen su memoria le hizo recordar otra imagen... Hiwatari, Hiwatari parecía un verdadero ángel en ese momento, entonces sus ojos se iluminaron y con una sonrisa subió nuevamente a su habitación dejando confundida a la chica, Daisuke saco sus cosas para pintar y sin siquiera saber porque de esa rara inspiración comenzó a pintar en el bastidor...

En otro lugar, Hiwatari miraba su reflejo distorsionado en la fuente del parque, llevaba ahí desde la mañana, asomado al agua de aquel lugar, parecía estar sumido en sus profundos pensamientos, su mirada parecía mas fría que nunca, se miraba intensamente en el agua, como queriendo encontrar algo muy importante en su rostro, después de varias horas de estar así, su rostro se destenso, se irguió y miro hacia el cielo, suspirando, entonces se levanto y echo a andar por el lugar lentamente, parecía calmo y nuevamente la expresión de sus ojos era difícil de interpretar, solo parecía esperar a que fuera el día siguiente, una imagen vino a su cabeza y se detuvo, llevo una de sus manos a su boca y con sus dedos rozo suavemente sus labios, entonces los aparto rápidamente y siguió si camino. En casa de Daisuke, este llevaba varias horas en su habitación concentrado en el bastidor, entonces fue cuando Emiko lo llamo desde las escaleras

- ¡Dai-chan, Riku-chan te busca en la puerta!- dijo ella

Daisuke dejo el pincel y bajo las escaleras, donde el la puerta principal le esperaba su bella Riku, la chica le sonrió y le saludo con un gesto de la mano, Daisuke correspondió el gesto y la invito a pasar.

- Gracias, Niwa-kun- dijo Riku- Disculpa si soy inoportuna ¿estabas haciendo algo?

- Bueno, solo estaba pintando un poco- dijo Daisuke

- ¡¿En serio!- exclamo emocionada la chica- ¿Puedo verlo?

Daisuke rió ligeramente y asintió, Riku se quito los zapatos antes de pasar y ambos subieron a la habitación del chico, en medio de esta estaba el bastidor, había un ligero olor a óleo, los pinceles estaban en la mesada junto a las pinturas, Riku entro y vio el cuadro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

- ¡Que bonito!- exclamo Riku- ¡Niwa-kun eres increíble!

- Ja, ja, ja no lo creo- dijo Daisuke sonrojándose un poco

- Es enserio, ¡esta precioso!- dijo Riku emocionada- ¿Para quién es?

- Bueno, me lo pidió Hiwatari-kun- dijo el chico- Como no me especifico que era lo que quería decidí hacer esto

- ¿Hiwatari-kun?- pregunto extrañada la chica- Que raro... Hmmm... ji, mira Niwa-kun, si lo vez bien, se parece a el

- ¿Eh?- parpadeo Daisuke

Daisuke ladeo la cabeza mientras Riku se reía ahogadamente...

Día lunes, día de escuela, Daisuke llegaba aun mas tarde de lo habitual, la razón, llevaba algo grande entre los brazos, Riku sabia lo que era, un cuadro, el cuadro para Hiwatari, Daisuke irrumpió en el salón y fue a su lugar acomodando cuidadosamente el cuadro envuelto en una tela negra debajo de la papelera, respirando con rapidez y desparramándose sobre su asiento

- Que tarde se te a hecho hoy Daisuke- le dijo Takeshi

Daisuke solo sonrió por respuesta cuando la profesora entro al salón y todos ocuparon sus asientos, Hiwatari tenia la vista en Daisuke desde su lugar al otro lado, lo miraba suspicaz... El día de clase transcurrió como cualquier otro hasta la hora de la salida, Riku, Risa y Daisuke se despidieron

- Hasta mañana Niwa-kun- le dijo Risa despidiéndose de el con un gesto de la mano

- Se van con cuidado- dijo Daisuke sonriendo

- Si, cuídate- le dijo Riku y ambas se fueron del salón

Daisuke guardo sus cosas en su maletín y saco el cuadro envuelto en la tela, se dio media vuelta cuando Hiwatari estaba a punto de salir del salón

- ¡Espera Hiwatari-kun!- pidió Daisuke

Hiwatari volteo con su expresión de indiferencia y miro a Daisuke para darle a entender que lo escuchaba

- Hmmm etto... Bueno, ya he hecho el cuadro que me habías pedido- dijo

Hiwatari lo miro en silencio

- Hmmm... Como no pediste algo en especial hice algo y no se si te guste- dijo Daisuke poniéndose nervioso

Hiwatari seguía sin responder

- Etto... ¡Toma!- dijo Daisuke torpemente alargándole el cuadro

Hiwatari no lo tomo, solo miro unos instantes mas a Daisuke antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, Daisuke confundido salió del salón y siguió a Hiwatari

- ¡Matte!- exclamo

Daisuke agarro a Hiwatari del hombro, pero para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Hiwatari volteo y lo sujeto de la muñeca apretándolo con fuerza, el chico lo empujo y Daisuke dio contra la pared del pasillo cerrando los ojos por el golpe, al abrirlos tenia el rostro del peliazul enfrente, Hiwatari lo aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared con una mano agarrandole por la muñeca

- ¡Hiwatari-kun sueltame!- pidió Daisuke

- Escúchame Niwa- dijo Hiwatari- Quiero que dejes de hacer todo eso ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿El que?- pregunto Daisuke confundido

- Deja de seguirme, dejar de preguntarme si me pasa algo, deja de sujetarme cada vez que te doy la espalda- dijo Hiwatari fríamente

- ¿Pero que dices?- pregunto Daisuke- ¿Es que te desagrado tanto?

Hiwatari soltó a Daisuke, el chico pelirrojo lo miro, Hiwatari se acomodo los lentes y dio media vuelta

- Hazme otro favor, guárdalo por mi- dijo Hiwatari mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo- Yo no puedo tenerlo en mi casa

Daisuke se quedo confundido y algo triste, porque Hiwatari rechazaba cualquier cosa que viniera de el, Daisuke agarro sus cosas y se fue hacia su casa.

Hiwatari por su parte estaba de camino a la fuente del parque, al llegar a la barda del acantilado se recargo en esta y miro fijamente el ocaso y sus destellos dorados y anaranjados, sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en el horizonte mientras que una suave brisa marina le movía delicadamente los cabellos

- No necesito nada que Niwa quiera darme- pensó- Ya que lo único que deseo es lo único que no puede darme

Hiwatari suspiro

- No necesito que me hagas favores- dijo- Ya que yo mismo me encargue de lo que quería, en silencio...

Hiwatari sonrió y paso nuevamente sus dedos por sus labios, después de unos momentos dio media vuelta y volvió a su camino, de regreso a su hogar, con un simple pensamiento alentador, y con eso le bastaba para volver a casa sin sentir que estaba en ella.

Mientras que en su habitación, Daisuke miraba fijamente la imagen del cuadro que estaba recargada en el caballete, un ángel de alas blancas que sostenía una espada de oro, que sin duda se parecía bastante a Hiwatari, Daisuke tenia el semblante triste mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre su rostro sumido en la penumbra.

FIN 

**NOTA**: Este fic es un tributo a Satoshi Hiwatari, mi personaje favorito de DN Ángel, porque su forma de ser es muy parecida a la mía y recuerda que no siempre tenemos que decir o demostrar algo para sentirlo o darlo a entender.

**Por: Mary Lain "Kyuuketsuki Chibi Neko-chan" (Miau o)**


End file.
